The Yami Driving School
by Kiki Demon
Summary: Rated for safety: Yami and yami bakura go to Drivers Ed chaos will ensue!! ^^ PLEASE R
1. It Begins

HI!! Kiki Demon here and its my first Yu-Gi-Oh ficcy so please be nice! My yami muffin will probably say its crap so just don't listen to her!  
  
M: I will not (yet) KD: *sigh* you just had to show up huh? M: Yup I am your yami after all I kinda live in our millennium plushie KD: I wish I didn't buy that plushie my collection didn't need it M: Oh yes it did how else would you get along I mean who would beat all your enemies for you *simles sweetly* KD: I can take care of them MYSELF M: ya ya ya KD: Grrrr anyway I think ppl came here to accually READ a fic so without further INTERUPTIONS! *glares at her yami*  
  
~ The Yami Driving School~  
  
(yugi and yami are in the car yugi is driving)  
  
Yugi: *sigh* I hate driving yami around like the yami taxi -_-  
  
Yami: I'm sorry aibou I just don't do these furture things sometimes. Yugi: I know yami its not your fault *sigh* but still... I mean im ALWAYS out driving you to buy hair gel and dye. I always load up on it. YOU on the other hand...  
  
~Meanwhile~ (Ryou seems to be working on some school thing) Ryou: Bakura I don't have TIME to drive you to yugi's to retrieve your whatever you left there  
  
Bakura: BUT RYOU YAMI TOOK MY HAIR GEL CUZ THE @#$@#%& PHARAOH RAN OUT!!  
  
Ryou: too bad! Walk there if it means that much to you! Bakura: FINE BE THAT WAY BRAT!! *a lovely string of Egyptian and Japanese curses follow the Tomb Robber)  
  
Ryou: when will he grow up he needs a dose of the future. *sigh* I better call Yugi to warn him of the psychopath that's heading his way. *picks up phone and dials yugi's #*  
  
~BACK TO YUGI ^^~ Yugi: Moshi Moshi Ryou: Hey yugi my yami is heading your way better watch out. Yugi: uh oh my yami's also out and about the outta be interesting. (Then they both hear a big band and crashing things.) Yugi/Ryou: uh oh they're at it again. (several Egyptian curses are heard and disgruntled yami retreats to the bathroom while Bakura retreats to the Kitchen)  
  
Yugi: Uh oh your yami found his way to the kitchen. Where acual SHARP knives are.  
  
Ryou: that's why all mine are hidden you better stay where you are till it's ova I mean your yami's immortal so no harm their.  
  
Yugi: uh huh im not stupid enough to go in where knives and bakura are in a vicinity of 5 miles -_-  
  
Ryou: I have taught you well young one. ^^ Yugi: not really just common sense kicking in Ryou: fine spoil my fun. Yugi: hold on its quite Ryou: my yami must have left. Yugi: Uh huh. Ryou: yaaaaa Yugi: soooo Ryou: yaaaaa Yugi: soooo Ryou: yaaaaa Yugi: soooo Ryou: yaaaaa Yugi: soooo Ryou: yaaaaa Yugi: soooo Ryou: does it ever bother you driving around your yami? Yugi: uh huh its takes up a lot of time I mean I dooooo HAVE a life Ryou: I know they need to get with the times and not call everything that makes a sound cursed.  
  
Yugi: hehehe I know my yami practically smashed the microwave when he first so it.  
  
Ryou: that's nothing my yami was intranced by the "magical" light in the fridge for the longest time!  
  
Yugi: hehehehe ohh did your yami freak when he first saw the TV calling it "a cursed box that traps people"  
  
Ryou: he said something along those lines then tried to "kill" it with his dagger.  
  
Yugi: hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe Ryou: -_-; it wasn't THAT funny! Yugi: no *gasp* I just got the *gasp* funniest idea. Heheheheheh Ryou: what what!?!?!?!?! Yugi: what if we sent our yami's to driving school. Ryou: that's actually not a bad idea. Yugi: WHATTA YOU MEAN!!! I'll give you 2 reasons why it is a bad idea 1) they'd kill each other 2) they'd kill the entire class and teacher they'd never make it to real driving!!!  
  
Ryou: I'll give you 4 good reasons Yugi: I'm listening Ryou: 1) they'll be out of our hair for a while 2) we don't have to shuttle them around 3) they can drive themselves places thus actual chance of them getting JOBS 4) if they get jobs even more time out of our hair Yugi: reasonable BUT how do we get them to go Ryou: easy threaten them with something  
  
Yugi: Ya know what I think some of your yami is rubbing of on you, it kinda freaky.  
  
Ryou: EEP Yugi: what? Ryou: my yami is back Yugi: see ya ask him or threaten him C-YA Ryou: Same to you BYE! *CLICK* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~Yugi hooks Yami~ *yugi walks into the kitchen. Yami is pouring chocolate syrup in his mouth and taking swigs of milk.*  
  
Yugi: *smirk* 'Yami really likes chocolate milk. HOLD ON A SEC yami is using syrup he only does that when he is really pissed I better be careful' Hey yami what's the matter.  
  
Yami: Nothing, nothing's the matter  
  
Yugi: something's wrong you only use the hard stuff (syrup) when you're real pissed.  
  
Yami: Damn you know me too well. *sigh* its that stupid (sting of Egyptian curses) tomb robbers fault. He switched my powder mix with dirt. You know how bad milk and dirt tastes!!  
  
Yugi: I don't know what you said but it must have been bad you only curse in Egyptian around me when you think I shouldn't hear what you're saying *wacks yami upside the head* Don't talk about ryou's yami that badly!  
  
Yami: *sigh* okay yugi *crosses fingers*  
  
Yugi: *sigh* anyway ryou and I have decided to sign you and bakura up for drivers ed we're doing it tomarrow while we're out shopping.  
  
Yami: WHAT NO WAY I AM NEVER GOING WITH HIM!!!!  
  
Yugi: Please yami *uses the dreaded puppy dog eyes*  
  
Yami: *turns away* NO!!! I said %&#@$& NO  
  
Yugi: *REALLY PISSED head grows really big and teeth go sharp* YOU'RE GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!!!!!  
  
Yami: *sweat drop* okay okay *yami scoots away from yugi with his precious milk and chocolate syrup.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (now its ryous turn)  
  
(okay so once Bakura go home he slinking into his soul room) Ryou: *sits down on couch* okay yami here I come. (ryous eyes go blank as he ventures to his yami's soul room) Yami? *ryou taps the door to hi yami's room where he can be heard laughing*  
  
Bakura: What is it Aibou? (He asked with slight concern)  
  
[KD: he may be a psychopath but he IS ryou's yami]  
  
Ryou: *takes a deep breath* Yugi and I are gonna sign you guys up for drivers ed  
  
Bakura: WHAT!!!!  
  
(the door flew open)  
  
Ryou: PLEASE yami it'll help me out a lot!  
  
Bakura: So?  
  
Ryou: common' Bakura please It really would help and you can go out more?  
  
Bakura: my soul room is fine.  
  
Ryou: *trys the only thing he knows his yami would flip if he took it away he runs into his yami's soul room*  
  
Bakura: WHAT come back here ryou.  
  
Ryou: *grabs his yamis dagger* if you don't go you can say good-bye to Lilly(bakuras dagger) ryou holds it over the fire  
  
Bakura: NO NO PLEASE DON'T NOT LILLY!!!!  
  
Ryou: then you'll go?  
  
Bakura: ya ya just give me lilly  
  
Ryou: not yet you have to go to at least the first class then lilly can come home.  
  
(bakura growled but looked quite pleased for some reason)  
  
Bakura: I'm proud of you ryou.  
  
Ryou: HUH????  
  
Bakura: a while ago you wouldn't have had the curage to do that.  
  
Ryou: *blink blink* uh thanks 'did he just COMPLIMENT me???' *ryou thought as he went out of his yami's soul room with his yami accually smilling ::shiver::*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Muffin: wow that sucked it wasn't really funny Kiki Demon: I know but it needed to have some base I promise the next chapter will be better and A LOT more funny it just needed this ground M: I guess but it's still bad KD: oh PLEASE its not that bad. Is it?? M: YES IT IS KD: *sniffle* you really think so *falls on knees and starts crying uncontrollably* M: OH AIBOU please DON'T you know I hate it when you cry! Umm umm I'll give you... mountain dew!?!?! KD: *immediately stops crying* YAY THANK YOU YAMI!! *hugs her yami* M: OKAY OKAY HERE! NOW GET OFF KD: okay ^^ M: Anyways R&R PLEASE It'll make her happy and a happy kiki demon is a GOOD kiki demon! ^^ Read and review! 


	2. Chocolate Syrup and Singing Teapots

KD- I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! If I did there would be more shows with Yami's finding your regular house hold appliances ^^  
  
Cast- *on knees* THANK YOU RA! THANK YOU RA!!  
  
M- if I may ask.  
  
KD- NO YOU MAY NOT!  
  
M- *sticks out tounge* I will anyway, what kind of a name for a chappie is "Singing Teapots & Cocolate Syrup"????  
  
KD- A good one ^__________________^  
  
M- -_-; RIGHT  
  
KD- Anyway THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PPL!!!!! Now ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ( the Yami's and Hikari's are in the car w/ the yami's in the back and the Hikari's in the front. Yugi's driving)  
  
Ryou- Okay you guys WE wanna set down ground rules for class since we cant watch you.  
  
Yami's- US misbehave *attempt to smile sweetly*  
  
Ryou- Bakura give it up your body won't let you smile sweetly -_-;  
  
Yugi- *sweatdrop* anyway RULES RYOU RULE!!  
  
Ryou- Oh ya heheheheehhe1) NO killing each other!  
  
Yugi- 2) no killing/inguring the teacher or other students.  
  
Ryou- GOT IT BAKURA!!  
  
Bakura- Ya Ya no killing  
  
R- NO magic you two! We don't want you using your cards bakura, hand em' over  
  
B- crap *tosses Ryou cards*  
  
Yu- 4) NO sending people OR objects to the Shadow Realm  
  
B/Ya- AWWWWW!!!  
  
R/Yu- AND ABSOLUTLY NO SUGAR!!!!!!  
  
B- no problem l'm not addicted to chocolate like SOME OTHER SPIRIT!!  
  
Ya- no.. no chocolate!  
  
Yu- right yami NO chocolate.  
  
Ya- oh okay.  
  
*bakura eyes Lilly which is sum how tied to Ryou's waist*  
  
Yu- *is really creeped out by bakura's stare* Hey ryou? What's up with your yami??  
  
R- Huh? Oh I took away Lilly so he's pissed off.  
  
Yu- Huh Lilly??  
  
R- Oh Lilly is Bakura's dagger ^^ *pats Lilly at his side*  
  
Ya- You ::laugh:: named your ::laugh:: dagger!! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!  
  
B- ::glare::  
  
Ya- *shuts up*  
  
Yu- At least he doesn't call his chocolate syrup his "precious"  
  
B- *imitates yami holding a chocolate syrup bottle and stroking it* OHH my precious, Awww I luv you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Ya- *hits bakura upside the head* SHUT UP!!  
  
B- *more glaring*  
  
R/Yu- *sweat drop*  
  
R- We're here you guys, remember meet us at the the entrance to sears [they're going to sears driving school ^^]  
  
B/ya- YA YA!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~* (in class dun dun dun dun!!!)  
  
*yami and bakura walk in together looking around suspiciously. No matter how much they hate each othe it was better to stick together. Yami sits down and bakura sits behing him*  
  
B- I hope no one pissses me off.  
  
Ya- *seatdrop* ya I hope no one pisses you off. At least you don't have *snicker* Lilly.  
  
B- Watch it Pharaoh  
  
Ya- OHHH I'm sooo scared Tomb Robber! It's a shame our hikari's restricted violence.  
  
B- My thoughts exactly.  
  
*stare war commences*  
  
Other students (oc's)- *sweatdrop*  
  
B/ya- wutta you guys looking at?!?!  
  
Oc's- NUTHIN *back away* *teacher walks in*  
  
Teacher- Hello class I am Mr. Fluff  
  
B- *snicker* fluff???  
  
Ya- shut up baka!  
  
Mr. Fluff (MF)- I would like to learn your names (they do the name thing)  
  
MF- Okay today's lesson.. ::SNORE::  
  
Ya- *nudge nudge* wake up baka.  
  
MF- Huh? MR. BAKURA! WAKE UP!!!!!!!  
  
B- Wahhhh!! *jumps in air*  
  
Ya- *snicker* hahahahahaha  
  
MF- Anyway this... (goes on with lesson)  
  
(what seems like forever later)  
  
MF- My look at the time. If you brought food you can eat it I'm goin for my lunch.  
  
B- *takes out sprite* damn ryou not letting me bring caffine.  
  
Ya- *takes out bottle of chocolate syrup* YUM ^______^  
  
B- What The FUCK you aren't suppose ta' have sugar!!  
  
Y- So? *squirts some in his mouth*  
  
B- We're sooooo screwed!!!  
  
Y- YUM chocolate!! OS's- Should we umm be scared??  
  
B- Yes, yes you should. SAVE YOUR SELVES RUN!!!  
  
OS's-*go back to food deciding they're both nuts*  
  
Ya- Mmmmmmm. CHOCOLATE!! Hey bakura do you know the muffins are out to get you?!!?!?! *stares at white board*  
  
B- Huh?? YooooHooooo EARTH TO YAMI!!!  
  
Ya- *laughs insanely then runs to board*  
  
B- Huh?? What the???  
  
Ya- *grabs marker* Bwahahahahaha! *stars writing* MARKER FUMES ARE SPECIAL!!!!! LALALALLALALAA  
  
B- *sigh* the Pharaoh's finally lost it! Now to plot evil things bwahahahahahaha!!  
  
Os's- *stare*????? (in big letters on the board is written MARKER FUMES with a crude pic of Bakura trying to kill yami)  
  
Y-*runs/skips back to his seat*  
  
MF- *walks in* WHAT THE!!!!!!!! WHO DID THAT!! (everyone cept yami points to yami)  
  
MF- Mr. Yami COMER HERE!!!  
  
Ya- Otay!! *skips to front of class*  
  
B- HAHAHAHA!!! Yami you're SCREWED!!  
  
MF- *glare* Mr. Bakura why don't you join him!  
  
B- *glare* (trudges to front)  
  
MF- You're punishment shall be..  
  
KD- (I sum how ended up in their class ^_~) *raises hand and starts waving it around* OH OH Mr. Fluff Can I do there punishment PLEASE PLEASE!!  
  
MF- Wellllll... Okay you have been very quite and attentive  
  
KD- Why thank you. (nervous laugh)*covers up her doodles w/ a book*  
  
B- hey pharaoh.  
  
Ya- YA BAKURA ^_^  
  
B- I think we should be scared  
  
Ya- WHY?  
  
B- -_-; never mind  
  
KD- *walks up to front* okay yami you must sing I'm a little teapot.  
  
Ya- Okay! I'm a little teapot short and.. [you should know the rest]  
  
KD- good yami you can sit down.  
  
Ya- Okay *goes back to seat*  
  
KD- *evil laugh* Okay Bakura you're turn! ^_______^  
  
B- oh joy..  
  
KD- you have toooo...eat this back of sugar in one bite cuz I wanna see you sugar high.  
  
OS's- is that a safe idea?!?!?!  
  
KD- Of course it is!!  
  
B- *eats sugar*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Ryou and Yugi are at the food court with some fries and drinks)  
  
R- I hope my yami hasn't killed anyone.  
  
Yu- Ya I hope my yami didn't get ahold of sugar some how. That would be like handing you Yami a Bazooka it would be pure terror.  
  
R- Ya I don't ever wanna see my yami with any sort of weapon. The sooner they pass these classes the better. In a few weeks tho they'll be put into a car that just isn't right.  
  
Yu- uh huh it just isn't a good thing.  
  
R- it's time to see how much distruction they've caused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ( Ryou and yugi walk up the sears to find that Bakura is a holding a pen and waving it around menacingly at the other students who are as far away from him as possible chanting its all you're fauld Kiki Demon. And Yami is sitting cross legged next to him w/ a bag of candy bars)  
  
R/yu- YAMI!!  
  
Ryou- What in the BLOODY HELL happended.  
  
Yami- *mumbles through candy* Oh nuthin be just started laughing insanely and grabed a pan and started swinging it when Kiki Demon gave him sugar.  
  
R- *eyes go wide* MY YAMI IS A SUGAR HIGH!!!  
  
Yugi- Where did you get the candy bars.  
  
Ya- The teacher gave them to me for saving him from Bakura.  
  
R- Yami what did you try to do to the teacher! B- He pissed me off so I tried to takle him but yami sum how got duct tape and taped me to the walll for a while.  
  
R/yu- *sweat drop* Lets go you guys.  
  
R- /you are in deep shit yami you know that/  
  
B- //sorry aibou//  
  
Yu- / Yami you are soo in trouble when we get home you gotta clean the kitcken up from your latest chocolate raid/  
  
Ya- //yes aibou//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ KD- My principle died of lung cancer.  
  
Yu- that's so sad. *sniffle*  
  
KD- You always did care about people. I wasn't close to her at all but she was an awesome principle. She always pushed fun/spirit days. Now we have a mean evil dude. Who was our acting principle while she was in the hospital and now he's the real principle. I have never seen the dude smile he's real freaky and evil.  
  
R- that's no good.  
  
Ya- evil people are well. Evil?  
  
KD- ya yami they are evil.  
  
(chibi bakura drops from sky)  
  
cb- Hewol!  
  
Cast- o.O  
  
KD- Chibi Bakura is here to do the disclaimers at the beging and my r&r stuff since I'm too lazy.  
  
CB- Otay I always wanted to be heard. Okay Kiki Demon is REALLY NICE!! ^_____^ so you should R&R her stories to keep her happy and to keep her writing. So R&R and TOODLES!! 


	3. Car Rides & Tricks

MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! You thought you got rid of me didn't you?!?!?!?!?!  
  
BUT. I'm BACK DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!!  
  
CB- Kiki Demon no own Yu-Gi-Oh, some rich ppl do and she's poor so please don't sue her.  
  
KD- Excellent CB!  
  
M- *is holding CB in a headlock* YOU STUPID KID! YOU TOOK MY JOB!  
  
KD- *grabs muffin by the ear* YAMI! Stop beating up CB he's just a kid!  
  
M- grrrrrr. *glares at CB*  
  
KD- *sweatdrop* anyway on w/ the fic.  
  
/./ = aibou's to their yami's //.// = yami's to their aibou's  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(At the Game Shop) *they are in Yugi's room Yami is on the bed and Yugi is in the doorway*  
  
Yami- //Come on aibou!!! It's not MY fault he gave me chocolate!//  
  
Yugi- /well you didn't HAVE to eat it!/  
  
Ya- BUT, But Yugi you're being harsh!  
  
Yu- I am not Yami! I'm actually being quite reasonable!  
  
Ya- BUT!!  
  
Yu- No buts Yami! No chocolate till you finish Drivers Ed!  
  
Ya- *cries* my chocolate!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
( At Ryou's house)  
  
*They are in Ryou's soul room and Ryou is stading holding Lilly and Bakura is sitting on the bed*  
  
Ryou- Yami terrorizing the students was FORBIDDEN! Bakura- Bah! I don't care about you're rules *makes a grab for Lilly*  
  
Ryou- *pulls away* I've lived w/ you too long to not know your weaknesses.  
  
B- WEAKNESSES!?!?!?!?! What weaknesses.  
  
R- I know for 1 that this dagger is one of the few things you actually care about.  
  
B- Ya well. GIVE ME MY LILLY!!!!  
  
R- NO! Lilly is staying w/ me until you pass drivers ed and mabey then some depending.  
  
*with that Ryou disappears back to the living leaving Bakura alone, he soon stomps off to his room planning a way to torture various people*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (We're back in the car Ryou is driving and Yugi's in shotgun w/ the yami's in the back)  
  
Ya- 'My plans fool proof that stupid teacher will cry like a baby'  
  
B- 'Foolish mortals will wish they never messed w/ me' *insert fav evil laugh here*  
  
R- My yami's not complaining...  
  
Yu- ya.. It is abnormally quiet.  
  
B- muahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
R- *frozen* Tha.. That isn't a sound you wanna here from my yami..  
  
Yu- RYOU DON'T FEEZE YOU MORON!!! DRIVE RYOU DRIVE!!!  
  
R- AHHHH!! *hits brakes because of the red light and not wanting to hit the car infront of him*  
  
(this jolts the yami's back to reality)  
  
B- What the F***!!! RYOU! You trying to kill me!  
  
R- Sorry yami... you laughed evilly and freaked and I freaked out.  
  
B- hmph, you've been around me enough to not get freaked out.  
  
Yu- I don't think anyone can get used to your evil laugh.  
  
*silence* (Yugi reaches and turns on the radio, he ends up on the song Falling for the First Time by BareNakedLadies)  
  
Y- What the heck?  
  
R- Ohhh I love this song! *starts to sing along* . I'm so cool to bad a loser. I'm so smart to bad I cant get anything figured out. I'm so fly that's prolly why it feels just like I'm falling for the first time!  
  
B- please ryou, I hear this enough at home! It's times like these I'm glad I have a soul room! *hides in the millennium ring until they get there*  
  
Y- Ya I'm w/ the Tomb Robber for once. * hides in millennium puzzle*  
  
R&Yu- *sweatdrop*  
  
DADADAAAAAAA!!!! We're FINNALLY at driver's ed!  
  
(each tell their yami's they can come out)  
  
Yu- Okay guys same rules as before. and PLEASE follow them this time!  
  
R- Okay, bye guys.  
  
(the aibou's head off to explore the mall while the Yami's go to class)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (The yami's are in class and Mr. Fluff walks in)  
  
MF- Hello class! Welcome to your second class of Drivers Ed.  
  
Y- *is doodling in a notebook*  
  
B- *looks at what is doodling* You're a weirdo you know that.  
  
Y- *is doodling himself as a pharaoh with people kneeling at his feet* shut up  
  
MF- And so when you... *evil eye's bakura and yami*  
  
B- *outdoes MF's evil eye ten times over*  
  
MF- Bakura, is there something you and Mr. Yami would like to share w/ the class.  
  
Y- No Mr. Fluff.  
  
B- *snicker* (Time passes, and its break)  
  
MF- My my, look at the time it's time for break c-ya.  
  
B&Y jump out of their seats and begin their 'plans'  
  
Y- What are you doing Tomb Robber?!?!?!  
  
B- None of your business pharaoh. (Yami heads the door and Bakura heads to MF's dexk)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(They finish their projects just in time, because they hear footsteps outside)  
  
Y&B- *run to their seats*  
  
MF- *walks through door, a sheet falls on his head* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *MF runs around aimlessly crashing into things*  
  
Class- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
MF- *throws the sheet off* Grrrrrrrr. WHO DID THIS!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Everyone- *silence*  
  
MF- You guys just wait, when I get my hands...  
  
B- *snicker* You just wait Pharaoh we'll see who gets him best.  
  
MF- *sits down* PHHHHHH!!!!!*looks down* what the???? *sits down again* PHHhhhh...WHAT THE F***  
  
B- *snicker* [ I like to make him snicker huh?]  
  
MF- *looks under seat cover* A. whoopee cusion?!?!?! *sigh*  
  
Class- *snicker* [GOD now I've got everyone doing it!]  
  
MF- *glare, glare*  
  
Class- *shuts up*  
  
MF- OKAY, now lets get *opens desk drawer, and a clear string pulls down a ton of mud that falls on him* AHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Y- I'm not surprised you bested me Tomb Robber.  
  
B- Should I be flattered?  
  
Y- I'm just saying I'm not surprised. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ BUM BUM BUM BUM!  
  
KD- What will the aibou's say when they find out about this? Will they find out about? What will MF do if he finds out it's them? So many questions!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
M- The sad thing is she should know the answer she is the authress anyway. -.-;  
  
CB- Hey hey*tugs on KD's pants* do I geth to do ta' R&R thingy?????  
  
KD- Oh ya! Okay hit it CB!  
  
CB- Otay! Kiki Demon needs encouragement and and sugar! So if you give here sugar she gets hyper! Auntie Kiki LOVES reviews and caffine so remember! R&R and make Auntie Kiki smile! Kay!?!?!?!?!  
  
KD- Thank you CB!  
  
M- Auntie Kiki??? Auntie Kiki???? Where'd that come from?  
  
CB- I dunno it sounded fun tho!  
  
M- right that makes sense...  
  
KD- does it really matter???  
  
M- no.. but.  
  
CB- OH SHUT UP! Just read and review ppl!!!!!!  
  
KD- *mumbles* someone needs a nap... 


	4. A Beserk Ryou is a Scary Ryou

KD- HEY HEY! It's been awhile ne?  
  
M- Ya, you lazy @$$ why don't you write more!?!?!  
  
KD- -.-u no comment  
  
CB- AHEM! KD- Oh sorry chibi bakura disclaimer please! ^_^ CB- What tif I dun wanna?!?!?! KD- *leans over to CB* thenyou'llnevergetyour.pokjlkjuknoife CB- *eyes widen* ohhhh OKIES DISCLAIMER TIME! Auntie Kiki no own Yu-Gi-Oh! She only own herself and that meanie Muffin.  
  
M- Grrrrr...  
  
KD- OKAY ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *Yugi and Ryou and walking through the mall*  
  
Yu- You know ryou, I'm still worried about them, that evil laugh form your yami is quite scarry.  
  
R- I know -.-; I'm worried too, I hope know one dies.. I hope he doesn't send the teacher to the shadow realm like he did to that poor kid last week..  
  
Yu- huh?!?! He did  
  
R- yup, it went like this..  
  
~FLASHBACK~ Kid- Hey mister, Hey mister *tugs at Bakura's shirt*  
  
R- *looks sorry for the poor kid* 'poor kid doesn't have a prayer'  
  
B- *vein pop* What is it stupid mortal..??  
  
K-... mister are you and that guy over there twins*points to Ryou*  
  
R- *runs over* YES WHY YES WE ARE /don't you DARE yami/  
  
B- //I don't have to listen to you// *glares at the poor kid*  
  
K- *whimpers*.. Um hey uh mister what're those in your pocket *points to Bakura's pocket knives*  
  
B- hehehehe. why there my..  
  
R- THEY'RE HIS UMM UMM.. TOYS RIGHT Bakura!!!  
  
B- ya I guess.//spoil sport//  
  
K- oh, hey mister..  
  
B- GAAAA!! I can't take it anymore! *sends kid to shadow realm*  
  
R- JUST GREAT!!! *shakes head in defeat*  
  
B- *smiling ^________^* ~END FLASH BACK~  
  
Yu- *wide eyed* yikes,  
  
R- Ya, poor kid.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* MEANWHILE in class..  
  
B- *is busy being mad for some reason*  
  
Y- *sigh* you're so touchy Tomb Robber.  
  
B- If Lilly wasn't riding on this that guy would be soo in the shadow realm now!  
  
Y- He just said you were an wimp, cuz you didn't wanna go up in front of the class.  
  
B- grrrrr... Oh well class is almost over and we have to make sure they don't see bas**** over there.  
  
Y- ya you're right.*starts thinking*  
  
B- *sigh* I'm not so sure you're cut out for thinking pharaoh*points to the smoke coming from his head*  
  
Y- @.@ ouchies thinking hurts!  
  
B- *shakes his head* you're hopeless ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AT THE END OF CLASS.. BUM BUM BUM BUMMMM!!!  
  
R- *crosses fingers* I hope he hasn't killed anyone  
  
Yu- *eyes go wide* RYOU LOOK! *tugs at Ryou's sleeve and points*  
  
R- OMG! /YAMI!!! What did you do to poor Mr. Fluff!?!?!/  
  
Yu-/yami, what happened?/  
  
Ya- /well you see..(he explains)/ *The yami's walk up*  
  
Yu- *does puppy eyes* Why yami.. Why'd you do it?!?!?!!?!  
  
Ya- Well.. You see, its just. I'm SORRY YUGI I'm NOT WORTHY!!!  
  
Yu- *sweatdrop* You should be apologizing to Mr. Fluff, but if you do that you'll have to take it over again and I don't want you to torture the poor man MORE! So you don't have to but NO CHOCOLATE FOR YOU FOR 4 MONTHS!!!!!!  
  
Ya- FOUR MONTHS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
B- *cough* whipped *cough , cough*  
  
R- *is shaking* yami.. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU BASTARD..  
  
B- *is totally surprised at Ryou*[KD-who wouldn't be???] RYOU! Calm down hikari!  
  
Yu- YAMI!! YIKES *grabs Yami's waist*  
  
Ya- It's okay aibou it'll all be over soon.  
  
R- BAKURA YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!!! *rushes bakura* YOU ARE UNTHOUGHTFUL, HEARTLESS, IDIOT, STUPID DUMMY!!! ARGGG!!  
  
B- *grabs ryou* RYOU CALM DOWN!! YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!!  
  
R- *breathing heavily*Sorry yami but you made me mad... and just for that, lilly may be gone even loger..  
  
B- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* KD- MUAHAHAHA!  
  
M- You're weird -.-;  
  
KD- YUP ^_______^  
  
CB- OH OH PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND REMEMBER EVIL LAWER PPL AUNTIE KIKI OWN NOTHING NADA SO DON'T SUE SHE'S GOT NOTHING TO GIVE!  
  
KD- Good job chibi bakura ^_^ PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thankies ^_^ BYE BYE!!! 


	5. The Home Front

Kiki- KAYAAAAA!! I'm a lazy piece of $hit!!! It's been SOOOOOOOOOO long since I updated I'm SOOOO SORRY!! *on knee's begging for readers sympathy*  
  
Muffin- Well, you see she's been making up tons of hw and stuffs so she's been swamped.  
  
Kiki- YAY MUFFIN WAS NICE!!! *huggles muffin*  
  
Chibi Bakura- AHEM!  
  
k- OHH HI Bakura, be a good boy and do the disclaimer or no *wispers* pocket knife for you  
  
CB- OKAY! AUNTIE KIKI OWNS NOTHING! She just writes these cuz she's a hyper wacko.  
  
K- thanks -.-;  
  
M- WELL SAID Bakura!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 5 The Home Front Battle  
  
BAKURA'S BATTLE  
  
Bakura walked around his soul room playing with the random sharp objects he had obtained through the years. His collection was quite large, he had dinner knifes, large steak knifes, forks, daggers, a few swords. He even had a collection of shiny things, not near as big as Mariks, but large nonetheless. Bakura had his millennium ring, some shiny fake gold plates, he had glitter[Kiki: o.O], and some random shiny metal things. Also he had a picture of yami that had been burned, had tons of holes in it from the darts he threw at it regularly, and had also been ripped quite a bit. He had a simple bed in the corner with dark crimson sheets on it. He also had a picture of him, his aibou, the pharaoh's brat and the pharaoh. They were at a Six Flags park, it had been fun, he got to hear the pharaoh scream like a girl on the roller coasters, that was the BEST part according to him. His aibou had insisted on it being there and checked on it a lot.  
  
Bakura let out a sigh of boredom, he had nothing to do. His aibou was in school, so he couldn't really bother him(his favorite thing to do by far), and so he just sat there tossing a knife in the air and catching it. "I wonder." he thought, //Ryou???// /Yami!! I'm trying to eat, what is it??/ //Be glad I didn't bother you during that test in Latin// /Ya I guess. what is it anyway?/ // When do I have drivers ed again?// /Tonight, and you better not hurt Mr. F again!!!!/ //ya ya I'll be sure not to.// / ya right! Like you said you wouldn't send the old lady to the shadow realm!/ // IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!// / uh huh. right and you LOVE Yami/ [kiki: o.O eep] // NO! DAMNIT RYOU! I don't NEED that scary image right now!!!//  
  
'Hehehehe, that ALWAYS gets to him.' Thought Ryou as he continued eating the fake pizza that he got in the caffiteria. / I wonder what this is actually made off??/ // probably many things like.// / I don't wanna hear it Yami/ //awww you spoil all my fun hikari// / Damn right I do, if I didn't most of the people in Domino wouldn't be alive or would be in the shadow realm right now/ // Awww come on aibou, Bob(his man eater bug) needs SOME food, I mean jeeze I can't let him starve!// /I don't think duel monsters need to eat Yami/ // Well Bob DOES!!!// /just let me eat yami/ //FINE be that way!//  
  
Yami returned to playing the game he had mastered long ago with his dagger [ kiki: you know the game where you keep hitting the dagger between your fingers], it was his main source of income when a raid wasn't successful. He beat EVERYONE.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Now to Yami and Yugi  
  
Yami wandered around his soul room, it was very reminiscent of a pharaoh's room. There was a canopy bed with white drapes and red and silver covers, with gold pillows. He had large mirror on the wall, above a big chest of random things, pictures on it, some gold things. okay, A LOT of gold things. He also had two bookshelves full of things on magic. okay, some porn, but his aibou didn't know that, they were hidden behind the magic books. //aibou?// /What is it yami, I'm eating./ // Sorry aibou, but when do I have Drivers Ed next?// /Tonight, and PLEASE don't hurt Mr. Fluff again Yami, and remember NO chocolate!!!!/ // Yes aibou// [ kiki: *cough*whipped*cough* ]  
  
Yugi went back to eating his sandwich watching Ryou examine his pizza. "Do you ever wonder what they put in these things Yugi?" Ryou asked after turning it over a couple times. "It's the sole reason I bring my lunch ryou." Replied Yugi who was trying not to look at the blob of cheese(or what they think is cheese) and other funky colored things. " Ya, well you're yami doesn't steal all the shiny and pointy objects in your house, it's hard to cook with out that stuff." Said Ryou mentally noting to find out where his yami hid all that stuff. " He does, o.O I'm begging to think your yami's worse off than I thought." Yugi said, now even more scared of the evil white haired one. " He's not all bad, he just kinda has fun being evil, he could be nice if he wanted to he's just a little umm. out of the regualar thinking loop." Ryou said, and a second later Bakura materialized next to him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY RYOU!!!" Bakura yelled as he started chasing Ryou around the courtyard. "AHHH!! Yami I'm SORRY Yugi HELP!!!" yelled ryou as he fled from his Yami.  
  
Yugi just kinda walked off toward the school. /They scare me a lot sometimes Yami/ // me too aibou me too//  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kiki- SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!  
  
Chibi B.- Auntie Kiki is very sorry it's short. Please R&R though!!  
  
Muffin- Ya ya. read and PLEASE review!!! 


	6. The Doomed Studying part 1

KD- Yo, yo! What's up people, I'm back and ready to go I'm soo pumped for this chapter it's gonna be my best yet I think! *pumps fist into the air*  
  
M- Ya, she's got problems, don't ask. she hasn't taken her freaking pills yet, I may just have to shove them down her throat.. Again -.-;  
  
CB- Auntie Kiki do you have an insanely huge amount of problems?  
  
KD- *smiles proudly* YUP I'VE GOT AN INSANELY HUGE AMOUNT! GO ME!  
  
M- SEE! I told ya Chibi B. she's way too weird!  
  
CB- I know she makes me laugh tho.  
  
KD- UH HUH UH HUH Aren't I so neat like that!  
  
M- Shut up and start the story!  
  
KD- Fine! Spoil sport!!!  
  
CB- Auntie dun own anything but the spiffy lint in her pocket. but I'm not even sure she owns that.  
  
A Night of Doomed Studying (part 1) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou sat down on the couch after he got off the phone w/ yugi. "Crap, I know we gotta do it, but, MAN this is gonna be hell!" Ryou sighed as he turned to go to the kitchen to make dinner. He rummaged through the cabinets unable to figure out what to make. "BAKURA!" Ryou screamed, "What the hell do you want snow white!" Bakura said as he stuck his head through the doorway. "Whatta you want for dinner." ". ummmm.I dunno." Bakura replied as he walked away. "YOU'RE NO HELP YA KNOW THAT!!!" Ryou screamed after his highly unhelpful yami And as an added insentive threw I pan out the door at him.  
  
Ryou finally decided what to have for dinner and started cooking. Once Bakura smelled food he came from where ever he was and sat down at the table. "What's for dinner." Bakura asked as he plopped down in a chair. "A surprise" Ryou said as he put what ever it was in the oven. "Yami and Yugi are coming over tonight, we're going to help you two study for your written final in drivers-ed tomorrow." Said Ryou as he turned around, "And please be at least CIVIL with Yami." He pleaded. "That's like asking a spoon to turn into a sheep it just won't happen." Bakura replied with a smirk. Ryou sighed "Where do you come up with these things."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yugi's House  
  
Yugi wandered around the Game Shop looking for his Yami. He finally found him curled up in the fetal position the living room. "Yami *poke* Yami? *poke, poke* YAMI!!!!" Yugi yelled. "AHHHHH!!! What is it Yugi?" Yami said after getting over the shock of his usual quiet aibou screaming. "Yami, tonight we're going over to Ryou's house for a study session, we need to make sure you pass you written Drivers-Ed test." Yugi calmly stated knowing exactly what his Yami's response would be. "THE TOMB ROBBERS HOUSE!!!! NO WAY NO HOW AM I GOING THERE!!!!" Yami screamed thinking his aibou had gone totally postal. Grampa yelled up the stairs "What's going on up there Yugi? Are you okay?". "I fine grampa!" Yugi yelled back. He turned his attention back to his Yami "Now Yami, I would like you to try to be civil with Bakura. It will make things easier." "I'll try Yugi, but I'm not promising anything. That Tomb Robber is quite disagreeable."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ryou's Place  
  
DING DONG THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!  
  
Ryou sighed at the idiotic doorbell his dad had insisted on buying, his dad really needed to lay off the coffee a bit. "YAMI! COULD YOU GET THAT!?!?!" Ryou yelled, he was working on dinner. "*grumple* Fine! *grumble* stupid freaking hikari." Bakura mumbled as he headed to the door. "Hello pharaoh. mini pharaoh." They all headed to the living room where ryou had cleaned of the coffee table so they could work. They did the usual greeting thing and sat down to work, the night was going pretty well, only one lamp had been broken so far. They almost killed each other once, but Ryou brandish Lilly and held it dangerously close the fire that was going. Bakura immediately started complaining to Ryou and they got back to work. .... Then, Hell broke lose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ HELL!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
The door to Ryou's house slammed open and in walked Malik and Marik. "Hey, tomb robber hey fairy. HOLY $*** it's the pharaoh and mini pharaoh! What the hell are they doing here?" they screamed in unison. All's quiet.. "oh well" Marik and Malik walk off to the kitchen. "umm. what the hell" Yami said. Then he saw bakura teary eyed. Then he looked at Ryou that was truly a scrary sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kitchen Ryou was REALLY MAD. you could barely tell the difference between him and his yami. Yugi wimpered scared of his "new" friend. Ryou stomped over the the kitchen took a deep breath and SCREAMED! " YOU ATE MY DINNER YOU DUMB ASSES! WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Marik and Malik don't seem to be phased by this. So, Ryou picked up a wooden spoon and started waving it around. "YOU FREAKING IDIOTS!"  
  
Just then Bakura stuck his head in. "TSK TSK Ryou, what have I said about weapons." Ryou thinks. "OH YA!" He grabs a large metal frying pan. "Good Job Ryou!" and Bakura walks away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Living Room "You're teaching you're aibou about weapons?" Yami asked. "Yup, he's quite a good study too. I haven't done anything like daggers or swords with him yet, but he's almost read for daggers." Bakura replied proudly. Yugi just kinda whimpered form his ball on the couch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ KD: sry it's so short but I've got school to think about. I've got like ton's of tests n' stuff, you'll find out what happens to Malik and Marik in part two.  
  
M: Ya, this is wicked short sry's.  
  
CB: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!  
  
KD: Again I'm really sorry. 


End file.
